At the end of the radiosynthesis in clinical trial PET manufacturing, the bulk formulation is normally dispensed into three separate vials, the product collected in the first vial to be used for QC, the product collected in the second vial to be used for measurement of sterility and the product collected in the third vial to be used as the patient dose. The present setup at clinical sites is to use a customized dispenser that uses valves and a syringe driver to dispense the required volume according to a pre-programmed sequence. The metering of the product fluid needs to be precise so that requisite amounts of product are provided for each purpose. Additionally, particularly in radiopharmaceutical applications, there is a need to minimize any residual product within the fluid conduits to each dispense vial both to minimize operator exposure to residual activity and to reduce waste of the product fluid.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for dispensing into multiple product vials which provides precise metering of a product fluid and minimizes the occurrence of residual product within fluid delivery lines.